


Fuck of July

by Aureiya



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M, PWP, Sam gives good advice, Semi-Public Sex, and set up, bucky is oblivious, happy birthday steve rogers!, just to fuck Steve, this was supposed to be more cracky, tony is conniving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tells Bucky something special about the Fourth of July, besides it being Steve Rogers birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck of July

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am in like 30 minutes because I wanted something cracky and dealing with Fourth of July and Captain America and its for some reason porny. Enjoy!

"Hey Bucky!" Tony's obnoxious voice suddenly burst into his space. But James was getting better at retraining feelings of murderous intent whenever the genius billionaire showed up 

"You know it's the Fourth of July tomorrow right? And Steve's birthday right?" Bucky just nodded. Ignoring whatever the babble was streaming from the small mans mouth. 

"Well most recently it's taken the name Fuck of July. Wanna know why?" James shook his head no, not that that would stop Tony. 

"We try and see who can fuck Steve as the fireworks go off on Independence Day. Very patriotic no?" Bucky was frozen. Which was probably the only reason Tony was able to galavant out of the room alive. 

Bucky had never heard such atrocities. But if it was true, he sure as hell was gonna protect Captain America's ass from the rest of the Avengers. Even the whole world if he much. 

 

James could not go into this situation just with Tony's word on it. So he went to Natalia. Natasha. Whatever she went by nowadays. She was sitting in the kitchen with Clint having him paint her fingernails. While she was ambidextrous she hated doing her left hand. 

After he asked if "Fuck of July" was real, while ignoring Clints snickers and coughs to cover up said snickers he focused on Nat's face. She simply raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. He toon this as "you're stupid James" but he wasn't sure in which way. Better safe then sorry

He was gonna win over Steve in a day. 

*********************************************

Steve was no where to be found. Even tho he specifically remembered him talking about going to the gym for an extra hour since he wouldn't want to workout on his birthday and a day of barbecue but nooooo Steve was not in the workout room of the tower. Bucky checked and Tony was safely away from him with Bruce in a lab. And that made tracking down that sexy Star Spangled Ass easier and harder at he same time. 

Bucky decided to see if he was with Sam. James liked Sam. He helped him out with talking about stuff. And would listen to him no matter what. He was Steve's friend 

Bucky paused.   
He wondered if Sam knew about the Fuck Steve plan. Day. Competition. 

Shit

Sam could totally win over James. 

Time was imperative. Just as Bucky was rushing to the elevator to find Steve before Sam wooed him. He ran into the Super Soldier. Sweaty and smiling. 

Shit. Fucked already?

But no. He had just been working out. Obviously. 

((Hopefully))

"Hey bud!" Steve called out holding Bucky by the shoulders. God he was big. 

"Hey... Steve. I was wondering if we could.... Hang... Tomorrow?" James was able to stutter out. 

Steve looked genuinely surprised and happy by this. 

"Course bud! Got something special planned for my birthday do ya?" Steve asked with a joking wink. Bucky couldn't help but flush at such a flirtation. Especially with the plans he had. 

"Something.... Like that." He said. Before shrugging away from the large blonde and trotting back towards his own room

There were plans to make. 

*******************************************

Bucky had no idea how to woo another man, your old best friend, in the 21st century. It was hard in the forties. Now though. He had no idea how to woo anyone. Hadn't bed anyone probably SINCE the forties. So he was a nervous wreck and, of course, turned to someone for help. 

He hoped Sam wasn't in on Fuck Steve on Fourth of July or this would be awkward asking for tips. 

Sam luckily did not seem surprised. 

"Finally going after him then?" Was all he asked, and James just nodded confusedly, finally??had this been happening for a while?

But anyways he had to focus as Sam gave him pointers on the gay scene in New York these days. And what nice restaurants. And some of Steves new favorite things. 

What a wingman Sam was. 

***********************************************

The next morning Bucky had a change of wardrobe and actually wore a color. Still a dark color. But a blue top went with his usual black pants. And he expertly combed his hair. Trying to look his best. He had a day all planned out to woo Steve. 

Knocking on his apartment door in the tower he was surprised Steve was already dressed as nicely as Bucky had. He smirked at his surprise. 

"I figured you'd take me somewhere good. Also I asked Jarvis what you were wearing to prepare." Steve answered his unasked question. 

Bucky took it in stride and shrugged. Offering his arm shyly to lead Steve out of the tower. The other man beamed. 

************************************************

The day had been a remarkable success. Steve had loved his birthday brunch, and the very nice watch Bucky had gotten him. They had chatted all day and only returned to the tower for the Avengers barbecue. 

Bucky knew he had a deadline as he changed into more comfortable clothes. But what he hoped were clothes that would still give him sex appeal. Faded jeans and a worn tshirt, which he may have stolen from Steve. 

Going out to the barbecue Steve still stole his breath with his attractiveness. He hoped Steve was willing because fucking him to fireworks sounded like the best idea. Surprisingly as he and Steve chatted at the party no one else approached the man. He supposed people already thought he had won. Bucky felt super smug about that fact and was a bit more physical as the night progressed. Constantly touching the tall blonde. Winking at him and flirting. 

As time came for fireworks he convinced the other man to join him inside for a moment. He decided a room right over the cityscape where fireworks could be seen already staring in the distance was the perfect place for this Victory sex. 

But as Bucky turned to make his move , Steve went first, getting into his space and pushing him up against the glass of the window and kissing him breathless. He was breathless even before the kissing started with how easily Steve could man handle him, and how he did not even acknowledge the metal arm as different from the other. Especially when he started stripping their shirts off. 

Bucky was very into where this was going. 

As Steve began attacking their pants with the same fervor as he was marking up Bucky's throat, Bucky gasped out:

"Shouldn't we take this to the bed?"

Steve had pulled away an inch. Maybe two to stare deeply into his eyes. 

"I was planning on fucking you right up against the glass as the fireworks burst over the city." Steve growled huskily, then smirked "if that's ok with you?" He asked. 

It was damn good idea in Bucky's opinion and he let the Star Spangled man know, removing his pants quickly when Steve pulled away to get lube. This night was turning out to be the best for Bucky. 

When Steve leaned into him to tell him to face against the glass so Steve could prepare him Bucky thought he'd go off right then. 

Steve was excessively thorough and teasing as he stretched Bucky. Making him strain between the glass and Steves fingers. 

When Steve finally began to push into Bucky the fireworks burst right in front of them. Both figuratively and literally. Bucky knew the other man had planned this but couldn't be bothered as he was fucked in a slow and deep tempo against the window. Watching the celebrations go on below as they held their own little party. Celebrating Freedom. And America. Especially a captain Americas beautifully endowed cock buried in the Winter Soldiers ass. It was certainly a night to remember. 

But even as the temp stared to falter and Bucky thought he'd come, his best friend stopped fucking him and turned him around, pressing them cheat to chest to plunder his mouth once more. Bucky had only small complaints about third new change and that was that he was empty once more. 

Steve rectified that promptly. He hoisted Bucky's legs around his waist. And showed off his strength pressing the other man Into the glass and holding him up with one hand as he steered his patriotic rocket right back where it belonged. 

The pace was much more frantic and almost as explosive as the fireworks coloring the night and their tangled bodies. 

They reached their climaxes almost the same time as the firework show. And Bucky had to admit it was a pretty spectacular show. 

When Steve carried the worn out ex Assassin to the bed in the room Bucky couldn't help but slap the very rotund bubble butt and whisper

"God Bless America"

Steve chuckled and they curled up in bed together sharing kisses. Bucky realized just as he was about to fall asleep that he had just been set up. 

"There's no Fuck of July is there?" He mumbled into his pillow as Steve spooned him. He could feel the rumble of laughter. 

"No, but I definitely think it's a tradition we should start."

Let it be said that Captain America is certainly no blushing virgin, especially not on HIS holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or critique!


End file.
